Glitch/Others
"Where's The Picture?" Glitch This glitch happens on Android. You may observe this glitch under the following conditions: *Many apps are running. *You have poor graphics capability *You have CPU usage that is above 90%. *Ads are displayed on your screen. As you can see, a portion of the picture of [[Pearly White Plains]] is displayed as a black rectangle. The Wrong Jelly-Count Glitch This glitch is very funny. Sometimes you may see that one [[jelly]] is present, but the count is \frac{x}{x+2} (meaning 2 jellies are left behind). This means the game counts the jellies incorrectly. Also sometimes the game doesn't recognize that the player has cleared all the jellies. (Credit to Tonverg11) Rapid Speed This glitch only works on the Facebook version. If a game has been left out for a very long time, probably about an hour, and the window or tab is minimized, the player can return to find that the all animations in the game perform for only a millisecond. If you want to get this glitch, just make your computer hibernate while playing, and go back tomorrow. The glitch wears off after a while, though. "Where's The Board?" Glitch As with the "Where's The Picture Glitch", the board is not drawn, and only a black background is displayed. Failed but Passed? ''Sorry no evidence is available, but credit goes to Julianthewiki!''' '''''When you are playing on iOS, and failed in a level, then you see that you passed the previous level. For example: Player 1 is at level 102. He fails level 102, and sees that he passed 101. ''From Blackbird625'': This occurs sometimes when syncing progress between devices. E.g.: If you reach and fail level 181 on Facebook, go to your mobile device. Play level 181 on mobile, then fail it. You will see that you passed level 180. This only occurs when syncing from Facebook to mobile, not vice versa. Nothing happens forever The video (Level 463) shows how the [[Wrapped Candy|wrapped candy]] wouldn't explode again, how 3 red [[Mystery Candy|mystery candies]] just couldn't match, a [[liquorice swirl]] was seen floating, and most importantly how the player could have passed the level (all jellies have been cleared when this video is recorded). This happened to Blackbird625 in level 453, as shown in the screenshot. Sugar Crush Glitch This glitch seems to be intentional. In Candy Order Levels, after completing the order, Sugar Crush will activate even if your score is not enough for one star. This can be achieved by using boosters, or if the level requires Colour Bomb + Striped Candy combo (which scores only a few points). For some reason, if your score is still below one star in Candy Order Levels after Sugar Crush, you will fail the level, while you will pass a Jelly Level or Ingredient Level in this case. Sugar Crush 1 Move Left Glitch This always occurs when you finish an [[Ingredients Levels|ingredient]] or [[Candy Order Levels|candy order level]] with 1 move remaining. [[Sugar Crush]] will make a striped candy, but will end the level without activating it. This usually happens on the Facebook version. This glitch has not been fixed. Sugar Crush One Row/Column Left Glitch When the last striped candy is activated in an ingredient/candy order sugar crush, the vacant row/column is not filled, and the sugar crush ends.This usually happens on the Facebook version. Moon Struck Does Not Activate Glitch This glitch is confirmed as occurring on [[Level 22/Dreamworld|Level 22]] of [[Dreamworld]]. On the last move of the level, the [[Moon Scale|moon scale]] will not be full, therefore [[Moon Struck]] will not activate, despite that being the move on which Moon Struck should occur. Instead, it will activate when all moves have been used. Moon Struck Does Not Stop Glitch On some Dreamworld levels, if the player completes the objective during Moon Struck, the Moon Struck effect continues until [[Sugar Crush]]. In rarer cases, its effect continues until the end of Sugar Crush. Although this glitch is beneficial to the player, it might have been intentionally programmed so that the player could reach the target score more easily. Jelly Glitch With the release of [[Cherry Chateau]] for mobile, if you look carefully in jelly levels, double jellies have an overlay texture. When you clear a jelly, what you should see (jelly wobbling while being reduced to a single jelly) happens behind the board, but on the front of the board, it instantly reduces to a single jelly. This is best observed with a jelly-less tile beside a jelly tile. With the release of [[Meringue Moor]] for iOS and Android, if you look carefully in jelly levels, you can see bright lines between jellies. These lines are actually graphical glitches in which a column of pixels does not render properly between two jellies. This column appears to be a cutout in the board. Level Complete "Oh No!" Glitch 1 If you complete the level, quickly click the yellow button at the bottom, and click quit at the end before the "Level Complete" banner appears. If successful, you should get an "Oh No!" screen, without the lollipop hammer limited time offer. If you click the "Give Up" button to end the game, you will not fail the level; instead you will go back to the level and complete it. Glitch 2 On Facebook, in Sugar Crush, if you hover over the quit button, you will show "You pressed the quit button!" "You win, you freeze game" Glitch This happens when you complete an ingredients level, with moves to spare. The game then completely freezes, but you can press all your power-ups and other buttons on menu; animations still work but nothing happens. 0 Gold Bars Glitch Sometimes the game doesn't know that you have no more gold bars to get past, and so the game thinks that you can unlock the game for free. Advertisements Glitch In the past, there was a very annoying glitch. The game was acting as though it was loading, and it had the "Download" button but not the "Continue" button. This has caused players to rage, and even stop playing, and has resulted in bad reviews of the game in the App Store. Champion Glitch You have as many stars as your friend. It will show you that you need 0 more stars to beat your friend. This is usually due to the fact that you need '''more '''stars. Two Arrows Glitch On the map showing player progress player progress, there are arrows next to two levels at the same time. This is probably due to the game being confused about where you should be. Booster Scam Glitch This is a very common glitch when you get the booster wheel gets discontinued, depending on update. One opens the [[Daily Booster Wheel]], and receives the error shown in the picture, saying they got disconnected on Facebook. (This is normal for disconnection). However, there's a scam part. If you did not connect to Facebook in the app, and you log in into Facebook on mobile, your game progress will be reset to Level 1. It then remains this way, even if you log out so as to stop the glitch (and in most cases your booster wheel won't return). Even if you update, the problem wont be gone until the scam part is done. Due to the scam, like the Advertisement glitch, this is one of the annoying glitches. Time Glitch In Sparky5856's video, the timer won't stop if you press the quit button. If you wait for it to go to zero in the quitting status, you can still play afterwards. When you get a +5 candy it gives you more time than usual. See the video below. Non-removable Champion Title Tag Glitch This rare glitch only works on the Facebook version. This happens when you leave your cursor pointed at a champion title tag for a very long time. This can be annoying when you play, as you won't able to look at the part that has a non-removable tag. The tag can appear anywhere on the screen, even in Dreamworld. It will disappear if you reload the game. Mobile Dreamworld shadow Glitch On recent mobile version (confirmed in 1.50.0) with the alternate booster screen in Reality, do the following steps: #Enter a non-timed reality level, but do not do anything and quit. (Does not cost a life.) #Then, enter any dreamworld level. You will find that the boosters and Odus are shown in a dark tone, just as if you entered a reality level. (You can use the boosters normally.) This can return to normal if you make any move in a dreamworld level, then press quit button and resume level. Game Unstable Upon Release Glitch This error occurs when [[Soda Swamp (Episode 66)]] just released. Player complete a level and press "Next" will encounter a white screen, but the parameters such as Gold, Lives, Yeti Shop etc. Or Enter Dreamworld still show normal. This error was repaired after [[Candy Clouds (Episode 67)]] has been released. Mobile Sugar Drop Cool-down Glitch The cool-down on mobile doesn't work when the power of device has been cut off. Mobile Sugar Drop freeze at reward screen Glitch Since the introduction of second version of Sugar Drop reward screen, there is a chance of game freezing after the candies have been added to the progress bar but before the animation of contraption plays. Cursor Continuously Flashes On The Screen Glitch This happens when your computer is slow. If you use lollipop hammer to hit at candy or blocker, it will continuously, but still play normally. Ingredients Disappear Glitch This glitch only happens when you create combinations as Wrapped + Wrapped or Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb. Other glitch, if cascades are strong at teleporters when your computer is slow, it can disappear in the teleporter. Sugar Key Disappears Glitch Just as Ingredients, Sugar Key also can disappear if you create Wrapped + Wrapped combination. Wheel Disappears in Daily Booster Wheel Glitch No wheel in Daily Booster Wheel. ''Please report it [http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Glitch/Others?action=edit here] if you found any other glitches.''=